


活了一百万次的猫

by xiaosinian



Category: Vera Cruz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	活了一百万次的猫

又在下雨，这里曾经不是这样的。

Joe抬起头看着远处压在林立高楼之上的乌云，空气中的水汽让他觉得皮衣仿佛被黏在了身上。他皱起眉，怀念起这里还叫做墨西哥的时候，阳光，荒漠，和法外之地。

这不太寻常，他意识到。他的记忆过于庞杂，反而令他很少回忆从前，无从开始只是浪费时间，即使这里曾经是墨西哥。将过去的影像从脑海里抹除，他点了根烟，来打发等待交货的时间。

废弃的楼房空荡荡的，雨水被风吹着，从玻璃破碎的窗户洒进来。他忽然竖起耳朵，匆忙的脚步声由远及近，斑驳的门被一把推开。“头儿，我们被发现了！”他派去盯梢的手下急匆匆地说。

“警局那群废物怎么会摸到这里的？”他向窗外看去，看到了从各个方向潜行过来的人影。他咬了咬牙，做出了决定：“撤！”

他们分头散开，利用废弃楼群的复杂通道摆脱围捕。他只在这里走过一次，就能够像出入自家后花园一样轻松，他从没丢过的天赋之一。他绕过一个拐角，又迅速地躲了回去，他看见自己从另一个巷子里冲出来的同伴被埋伏的人逮了个正着。他探出头窥视，抓捕者正背对着他给被压在墙上的猎物上手铐。比他高，他不确定能锁喉成功，他也不想用枪声把人都吸引过来。于是他轻盈地冲了过去，用装着货物的皮箱袭击了对方的后脑，冲过对路口的封锁闪进了又一条小巷。

对方并没被伤得多重很快就追了上来在他意料之中，但他借着地形来甩掉对方的计划落空在意料之外。追逐者每一次短暂停留后，都识破了他的小伎俩，踏着雨水的脚步声就像他甩不脱的鬼魅。他暗自吃惊，最终被狼狈地逼进了一条长巷，他拔腿狂奔，向着尽头的墙冲刺。

“别动！”对方在他已经跃上墙头时出现在了巷口，对着他举起了枪，有闪电划过，把天地照亮了，他在那一瞬间看清了那人的脸。

他僵住了，在那一刻他的世界空荡荡，他听不到雨声，夹着巷子的逼仄高楼消失了，变成了白茫茫一片，那人的蓝眼睛是唯一的色彩。

雷声和枪声一起把他拖回了现实，冲击力让他从墙上摔到了对面，他捂着肩膀浑身湿透的爬了起来，分不清鲜血和雨水。他机械地迈开步子，让双腿带他逃离。没人再追上来，他踉踉跄跄地回了住所，瘫倒在了床上。

 

他梦到了墨西哥。

太阳直晃晃的让人睁不开眼，有人倒在地上，嘴里吐出血沫，胸膛起伏呼吸着最后的空气。他收回枪，迎上对方惊讶痛切的眼神。

“别帮任何人的忙，除非是必要。”他说，这是对方曾告诉过他的。

“总有一天你也会……”男人没能说完，咽了气，死人的眼睛依然看着他。

他扣上帽子，甚至没合上他养父的眼睛，转身走开了。阳光灼烧着他的皮肤，他忽然想起一首小调，还有湿冷的水底。有人哼着小调把他的头按在水里，“猫咪，乖猫咪。”那人说，脏臭的水浸湿了他的皮毛。所以他决定他还是更喜欢墨西哥的热辣太阳。

那是上一次的事情，他那时是只猫。在这一次之前，他是只活过一百万次的猫。

他骑上马，把他养父临终的话抛到了脑后，怎么可能呢，他是只活过一百万次的猫啊，在那一百万次里，他一次都没有动过心。

 

那是个诅咒。Joe睁开眼睛，动了动肩膀，疼痛提醒他昨晚不是一场梦。他从床上爬起来，脱掉依然潮湿的皮衣，处理肩膀上的伤口。他很久没受过这么重的伤了，头也在痛，有发烧的迹象。

他咬着牙把子弹取了出来，血流了下来，弄脏了地板。我一定是被诅咒了，他想，那个叫Ace的男人在死前给了他一个诅咒，把他困了又一个一百万次，而且还将继续下去。

他忽然心烦意乱，本来拿在手里的药剂被扔进了垃圾桶，躺回了床上。他抱着被子恼怒了半天，才意识到自己其实是在觉得委屈，昨晚就像是旧事重演，他又熬过了一百万次，结果换来同样的一颗子弹。

他又不记得你。Joe安慰自己，但没有什么用，他觉得胸口发闷。最终他坐了起来，打开窗户想透透气，他一眼就瞥到了那个熟悉的身影。

他赶紧把头缩回来，躲在窗边向外瞧，对方向住在他楼下的一个女人问些什么，忽然就抬起头向他的房间看过来。他又向里面躲了一点，思索几秒后离开了房间，他从走廊的窗户一跃而出，跳到了对面的屋顶，他总是给自己准备好安全通道。但这一次他觉得身体很沉，浑身发冷，他开始想念他的房间，至少可以遮风挡雨。但他不能回去，他要小心，昨晚的事不能再发生，他不想变回一只猫再活个一百万次。

他躲避了几天，在伤势终于好转时，找人拿到了对方的资料。

他拿着信息卡，没急着打开。这次会是什么样呢，他想，手心出了汗。

“从州里调过来的，是一把好手，所以和那群废物处不来，被扔到了这里，你得小心……”

“Ben，”他弹出了电子屏，又是这个名字，他一阵眩晕，感觉不真实，就像这是场被设计好的游戏，宿命般的巧合。他向后翻去，但他早就知道了答案，“依然是个绅士，是吧。”他是在自言自语，他看到了档案里被调职的理由，对方拒绝用武力镇压游行，他露出个笑容，说不出是嘲讽还是无奈。

“但当然不是对我们，你该知道，越是同情民众的人，对我们就越残酷……”

他知道，他的伤口还在折磨着他。他把档案划回了首页，又看了眼那张照片，关闭了屏幕。

他同样喜欢这个Ben，他毫不意外地想。

 

他不是在墨西哥第一次见到Ben的，当然，在以前的相遇中，男人的名字和身份都不同。

比如有一次，男人是个贵族，一生衣食无忧，在夏日午后坐在摇椅上阅读，不时抚摸他的皮毛。他喜欢那一次的伙食，他吃的最胖的那些次之一；而再相见的时候，男人变成了个穷困潦倒的画家，满屋子卖不出去的画，总是副眉头不展的样子，他每次去领了吃的就跑。

他最喜欢的一次，男人是个连环杀手，他旁观了几次那双修长的手扼住女人雪白的脖子，或是沾上满手的鲜血，杀手至死没被找到，在几个世纪后依然是个传说。

他看着Ben，笑着想这一次会是什么样。每遇到一个他曾经见过的人，这都是一种乐趣。

“他在受苦。”Ben杀死了受伤的马，对他说。

“你心软？”

男人的蓝眼睛看向他：“只是对马。”

他没去揭穿这个谎言，但他已经看出来，这一次是个南方绅士，他不讨厌的类型。他以为这次相遇就到此为止了，当Ben反过来给他设了个局的时候，他才终于想到，这会是有趣的一次。

他又帮Ben解了围，提出同行的建议。他们一起接下了那单任务，合作但又竞争。和Ben在一起是愉悦的，他们在各方面旗鼓相当，但他又不用时刻绷紧神经，Ben有致命的弱点，心太软了，他以为掌握着这个弱点的自己是占着绝对上风的。

直到他对Ben说出了Ace的故事，他意识到这是他第一次和别人说自己的事。他从来没有与人亲近的渴望，但这一次例外了，他忍不住做了不必要的交流。人类的心脏乱了一下，他平定了下来，但他想到，如果心脏的构造有区别，那它过去一百万次没动过心的经验，或许在这一次是不作数的。

但他还是选择相信自己冷漠的天性，相信那会战胜他一时的冲动。“你是我第一个朋友啊。”他对Ben开着玩笑，这是真的，但这对他漫长的人生来说，没有任何意义。Ben无奈地看了他一眼，擦着他的肩走开了。

他以为你是在开玩笑，他想。但这本来就是玩笑啊，他忽然又想。这种玩笑还是不要再开了，他最终决定。

他做了个梦，梦见对方是个贵族的那一次，男人沐浴完毕，赤裸着从水中走出，洁白的身体宛如大理石雕塑，比起他曾见过的那些古罗马的美男子也毫不逊色。他从梦中醒来，朦胧中抚慰起自己的欲望，他见过很多次对方的裸体，不知道为什么在这一次有了反应。他沉浸在快感中不愿细想，只是在高潮时滑过个念头，他想再亲眼见到一次。

但他坚定地执行着自己独吞黄金的计划。Ben无关紧要，因为还会有以后的，他还会再见到他，同样的或是不同的身份。如果男人再次成为一个杀手，他们可以合作，他回忆起那双刚杀过人的修长手指抱起他的感觉，他紧绷着身体，兴奋而又紧张，他不确定自己会不会是下一个亡魂，但那双手温柔地抚摸着他。那会是美妙的滋味的，这一次的结果不重要。

当他开枪时，他却射偏了，他自己也不清楚在那一瞬间想了些什么。他倒在地上看着Ben，他不后悔让这个温柔的绅士活了下来，但他在遗憾，下一次再见，大概会是另一个样子了。会是暴君还是杀手，他不知道，他陷入了黑暗。

 

他又变回了一只猫。他很快就又见到了Ben，同样的那一个，苍老的男人在他身前蹲了下来，把他揣进了怀里。

“可怜的小东西。”男人轻声说，把他带回了家。Ben没有重建他的庄园，而是隐没在了新时代，他从Ben家里的窗户向外看去，看见工厂的烟筒冒出浓烟。

他在没有女主人的家里住了下来，和他想的不同，那个墨西哥女孩最终没能和Ben走到一起。

“有人问过我养不养猫，”孤零零的老人把他放在腿上抚摸，自言自语又像是在对他诉说，“我想他是在开玩笑。他讲了太多玩笑话了，让你分不清真心。”

被当做叙事主人公的不爽让他甩了甩尾巴，Ben把他抱起来贴在了脸庞上，有液体润湿了他的毛。“我怎么能知道他爱我呢，我怎么敢相信他爱我呢。”

我什么时候爱他了，他想。我什么时候爱上他的？他打了个激灵，又想。

结论是，他也不知道。或许是在Ben来买马的时候，或许是在那之后，也或许是在那之前，他们那么多次相遇中的哪一次。

分清那个时刻是不容易的，但记忆却变得越来越清晰，他曾经没有放在心上的，现在都重新拾起。他记起那个贵族少爷爬上树把他弄了下去，阳关穿过树叶照进那双蓝眼睛，在汗水的映衬下如同蓝宝石一样闪闪发光。他想起那个年纪轻轻却因为贫穷而疾病缠身的画家，男人的头发垂下来搭在苍白的面颊上，比任何一幅画都更像艺术品，画家看见他趴在窗台上，放下糊口的工作想要画他，但他趴了一会儿就跑开了，等他再回来，屋子里住进了另外的人，画家早已没了踪影。

他什么都不知道了，他不知道自己爱的是Ben，还是这么多次的结合体。他带着茫然等待着，他很高兴他们的又一次相遇，男人还是个温柔的绅士。虽然他依然是只猫。

 

每一次相遇，Joe都在想，不知道下一次会是什么样。但每一次他都发现，和上一次没什么不同。男人的性格没再变过，或许因为身份环境的不同有些许外在的差异，但总是会成长为一个正直的人，就和Ben一样。

这样的人生太艰难了。他看着男人一次次被攻击被伤害却依然坚守原则，曾经他对这种品格嗤之以鼻，但他终于可以承认，他被这样的男人吸引。

但有时他还是会想，就这一次，不要那么坚持也好，人生会轻松一些。就这么一次，自己不会介意的。就像曾经的那个连环杀手，他不为之那么的动心，但也不能说不喜欢。

有一次男人本来会变成不同的样子的，那是个腐败的统治阶级家庭的小少爷，周围环绕着冷酷跋扈的杂种。男人的少年时代就和身边的富家子弟没什么不同，但随着年岁渐长，就像是有什么侵入了他的心一样，他叛变了家族，加入了反抗者的队伍。Joe是在那时遇到他的，他躲藏在一个阴暗潮湿的阁楼里，领导着地下革命。有人问过他为什么会有如此的转变，但他没有回答，只是像是想起什么久远的往事，脸上的神情几乎可以说是温柔。他被捕之前，打开了窗户，“跑吧，别让他们看见你。”他对Joe说，但Joe却定在了原地，有什么在撕咬着他的心。Joe溜进了牢房，从装着栅栏的小窗口里看到了伤痕累累的男人。男人的父亲来了，“你是被什么人蛊惑了吗？”父亲问他，“愚蠢的感情，这世界上没有什么人值得让你做出这种牺牲。”男人露出个笑容，于是Joe知道他的父亲猜对了，或许是哪个女孩，就像曾经的那个墨西哥姑娘一样。“你有一天也会遇到的。”他说这句话时的表情几乎令Joe对那个不知名的女孩感到嫉妒。

但他知道这句话是对的。你有一天也会遇到的，他想起Ace的诅咒，他遇到了。曾经一百万次的漠然在这个人面前悉数崩塌，曾经并不熟悉的感受开始在他心中翻腾。他学会了心痛，悲伤，委屈，还有嫉妒。那个墨西哥女孩也出现过一次，而且又一次的，她爱上了男人。她来到男人的家，而Joe在那一瞬间觉得自己的领地被侵占了，他喵喵地叫着，反正他是只猫，没人会说他没风度。女孩被他赶了出去，男人对女孩道歉，关上门无奈地看着他：“本来我也没打算和她在一起。”

而更多的时候，他遇不到对方，世界太大了，他不在任何一处做停留，但也依然找不到对方。他对这些时候的记忆是浅淡的，所以在他的第二个一百万次中，最多的就是茫然和孤独。

 

Joe结束了回忆，Ben站在了他的对面，瞥了眼他放在桌面上的枪。作为一个走私犯，把警局的队长约出来见面是个冒险的举动，他需要表明威慑的态度。但这只是伪装，是他的自我保护，他永远不可能对Ben开枪的。对方不知道这点，他也不能让Ben知道这点，至少现在是这样。

“伤口还好？”Ben的视线最终落在了他的肩膀上，他看了一眼，露出个笑容：“真遗憾，你打偏了。”

Ben抿起了嘴唇，他给了对方一个台阶下：“当然，你是想要个活口。”

男人没承认，但也没反对，只是坐了下来。和他的戒备不同，Ben表露的是一种沉重，就像有千钧重担压在身上，所以反而有了种顺势而动的坦然。但他不想去挑战如果他现在举起枪，Ben能不能比他更快，他知道结果，Ben有着绝对的优势，因为才刚认识他的Ben不会对他心软。

那也不是他来这里的目的，他是想知道，这一次Ben的心软有没有机会分给他一点。“你从我的人身上得到想要的了吗？”他问。

Ben看着他，没有表露出任何感情。“你想要什么？”Ben问他，他的心脏忽然疼了一下，对方以为他是在做交易。心底某个角落升起个邪恶的念头，他扫视着男人，他等了太久了，他想碰一碰那从没变过的完美的身体。但理智把他拉了回来，别把事情搞到无法挽回的地步，他告诫自己。他随口说了个条件：“别总盯着我的生意。”

Ben皱起了眉，他已经开始觉得这个要求过分了，他的话听起来就好像在他眼里，Ben和那群警界的渣滓没什么两样。“我不会再碰这种生意，但有些走私，你知道，总要有人做的，人们也需要我们，”他做出让步，如果是从前，他会觉得这是软弱，但在活了这么多次，寻找了这么久之后，他知道有些东西值得他放弃自己所崇尚的无限制的自由。他放软了态度，“你清楚现在的局势，我也要吃口饭。”

Ben的目光柔和了下来，他从来都不是为了正义严苛不近人情的类型，Joe想，他的心太软了，这就让他的路更加艰难。最终，Ben举了举酒杯，示意他们达成了协议。

“你叫什么？”Ben在他离开前问，他流落在外的资料只有他的代号。他耸了耸肩，不想把自己全部暴露在对方面前：“就记住我的代号吧。”

Ben借着他去送货的机会，除掉了那个买家，他们开着车逃脱追捕，Ben解决掉最后一辆车，从窗外收回身体。

“所以你真的是有意打偏了？”风声呼啸，他大声问。

没有回答，他在开车的间隙瞥了一眼，发现对方欲言又止的神情。Ben想移开目光，视线停留在了他的肩膀上，瞳孔紧缩了一下。他低头看去，才意识到自己的伤口崩开了，有血迹渗出了衣服。

“让我看一下。”Ben对他说，他没有反对，让Ben帮他重新处理了一下伤口。当他们分开时，Ben最开始用来隐藏感情的面具不见了，蓝眼睛几乎可以说是柔和地看着他。赢得Ben的好感总是如此容易，所以他得不到任何的满足感，上一次也是这样的，男人只是把那庞大的善意分给他了一点。

他似乎得到了Ben的信任，有好几次，Ben来找他帮忙，他们几乎可以称得上是朋友了。他甚至想，如果就这么下去，再进一步也不是没有可能，但然后呢，如果有一天他又踩到了Ben的底线，不是说他打算这么做，他只是在设想，Ben是不是依然会难过但又冷酷地除掉他？

“他信任你，他总是从你这得到情报，所以，这对你来说很容易，”一位警界政要给他看了眼屏幕上的地址，“做完这件事，没人会再去盘查你的货物。”

 

Joe打开了门，Ben站在门外，外套湿透了，外面又在下雨。

他露出个笑容，但Ben没有回应，直直地看着他直到他皱起眉。Ben走了进来，没脱外套就坐在了椅子上，尴尬的沉默蔓延开来。

“行动还顺利？”他试图打破沉默，但Ben没有回答，低垂着头像是在思索。

终于，Ben开口了，声音轻柔像是在自言自语：“我一直在想，你为什么不按他说的做。”

他不说话，他不知道该说什么。他可以说他不想让Ben去死，Ben会感谢他以后更加信任他这个朋友，他甚至可以说爱，他相信Ben会有所回报的。但感谢，回报，这些全部是被动的，在心底某个角落，他希望Ben能抱着和他同等的感情。

活了几百万次后，他又学会斤斤计较了，他自嘲地想。

所以他打算找个理由搪塞回去，找个证明这段关系实用性的，表明他是出于对自身利益的考量。我怎么能知道他爱我呢，男人哽咽的声音忽然滑过他的脑海吗，于是他又闭上了嘴。

他该对Ben公平一点，表达出自己的感情而不是指望对方在什么都不知道的情况下就反过来爱他。但他自己也不知道该从哪说起，那感情太长太深了，他觉得Ben甚至没办法去体会其中的百万分之一。

但他的表现已经让Ben察觉到了，即使只是百万分之一。男人站了起来，握住了他的肩膀，他迅速地拔出了枪，来做最后的挣扎。

“你可以开枪，我不会躲，就像我知道他找到了你，今天还是去了你给我的地址一样。”Ben对他说。

他再也没办法掩盖事实了，他根本不可能对Ben开枪。Ben吻住了他，急切而又热烈，他理解这种心情，当发现野兽对自己收回了爪子时，像Ben这样心软的人当然会迫不及待地给予回报，喜悦中带着感恩带着柔软带着征服欲。

他的枪早就被扔到了一边，他们纠缠着到了床上。有什么不太对经，他想，但他们忙着撕扯着脱光了彼此的衣服。他趴在了床上，看不到对方的表情，也就没办法再去细究到底是哪里不对。Ben的手指细致地把他打开，又热切地进入了他，他几乎在那一瞬间就硬了起来，他等这一刻等了太久了。他的大脑因为快感一片空白，再也顾不得去想这场性爱到底是什么的产物，直到Ben放缓了节奏，他才终于有精力来留意到欲望以外的事情。Ben紧紧地抱着他，胸膛贴着他的脊背，在冲撞中亲吻他。然后他终于知道了有哪里不对。

他以为男人该是用喜悦用怜悯还有柔软来回应他的感情，但他感受到的是悲伤甚至痛切，“你蠢透了。”Ben对他说，声音中带着疼痛。在高潮之后，男人依然没有放开他，亲吻他的肩膀上的枪伤，他感受到嘴唇的颤抖。一只手摸到了他的左胸口，轻轻地摩挲，就好像那里有一处陈年的伤疤。他的身体僵住了，男人把脸埋在了他的脖颈，一声绵长的喘息过后，发出仿佛梦话般哽咽：“对不起，Joe。”

他忽然意识到了什么，在震惊之下他猛地挣脱了出来，直直地盯紧了Ben：“你记得？”

Ben睁大了眼睛直视着他，嘴唇颤抖，半晌才不敢相信地问：“你记得？”

“从遇到你之后，每一次我都记得，”Ben说，“随着成长记忆会越来越清晰，成年时就全能记起来了。”

Joe颤抖了一下：“所以每一次，你的性格都是相同的？”

“我会……有意识地改变，我想再见到你时还是那个样子。但有几次太晚了，我已经做了些很不好的事……我庆幸那时没遇到你。”

“你父亲说没人值得你那样牺牲的那次，你说的是我。”他轻声说，视线看向了那双修长的手指，完好无损的，他记得那时被拔光的指甲和折断的手指。

“你怎么知道？”

这就是个很尴尬的问题了。“那只猫。”他露出个难堪的笑容，Ben又一次被震惊了。“我没想过你会是……会是那么蠢的猫。”Ben说，这次轮到了他被震惊。

“我也见过你不少蠢事，有些你都不记得了，”他做了回击，“在你以为我们第一次见面之前。”

Ben楞了一下，然后露出柔软的神情，“在感情上我永远比不过你，我做的太少……我以为你不记得了，即使是那样都是我亏欠你，现在我亏欠你更多，”男人的手指触碰到他的肩膀，“我没来得及放开扳机，幸好我手抖了。我吓坏了。”

他原本的委屈都不见了。他以为对方不记得他时是怎样的心情，Ben就是怎样的心情。他把枪放在桌子上，但他知道自己不会用，Ben看着他表露出来的敌意，却也坦然接受他可能造成的伤害。

“所以我说你蠢透了，你记得，却还要再对我心软。”他听到了声音里的痛切，Ben握住了他的手贴上了自己的唇。

“总是个绅士。”他咧咧嘴，不带恶意地嘲讽。

Ben笑了，想说些什么，但有讯息传递了过来。“你要走了？”他问，Ben赤裸着身体，安静地看着他。忽然伸出手指触摸他的脸颊：“我怕这是场梦，我回来你已经不在了。”

他嗤笑了一声：“我会提醒你我的存在的，队长。”

Ben开始穿衣服，他忽然问：“如果我又去做你接受不了的走私，你会怎么做？”

Ben转头看他，轻声说：“我会阻止你，但我不会伤害你，再也不会。”

他的心彻底柔软了下来，做了个滑稽的敬礼:“你有我的保证,队长。”

 

爆炸声在夜里响起，Joe看见远处的火光和城市上空被撕裂的防护罩，大雨伴着狂风倾盆而下，战争终于燃烧到了这座混乱的城市。

他穿上雨衣下了楼，街上奔跑着逃离的民众。“我的儿子！”有个男人高喊着，被人流挤着和父亲分开的男孩摔倒在了地上，他一把把孩子拽了起来，男人向他挤过来，对他道谢，他看到了张熟悉的脸。

“祝你好运，先生。”他说，转身走开了。谢谢你的诅咒，他在心底说。

他到警局的时候，里面已经乱成了一片，各式各样的通讯设备和电子屏幕铺满了室内空间。局长办公室已经空无一人，只剩墙上挂着的肥头大耳的画像，他在会议室门口，听到Ben的声音。

“前线部队呢？”Ben问，有人无力地摇头。“要靠我们了。”Ben说，声音里有一种沉静的力量。

他敲了敲门：“先生们，需要帮忙吗？”

Ben猛地看向他，他知道对方的第一反应是让他回去，但他直视着那双蓝眼睛，看着对方一点点变了主意。“来吧，Joe。”Ben平静地说，同意了他无法被改变的决定。他曾经对人民不关注，他现在依然不关注，但这一次，他和Ben站在一起。

 

城市变成了战场，每一栋楼都是堡垒。他们在各处游走，起初有忙不完的事情，但随着时间推移，没什么事情再可以做了，不再有灯光的高楼和空荡荡的街道让这座城市像是一座鬼城。破碎的防护罩使得冬天很快降临，他们在夜晚相拥取暖，在空余的时间做爱。Ben总是仔细地把大衣铺好在地上，不要让他受凉，男人永远是个绅士。

Ben抱着他，鼻子埋进他的头发里，“太短了。”Ben对他说。

“总是很短的。”他说，和他活过两百万次比起来，这太短了，但他没什么抱怨。或许他们错过了一次，但没有那次错过，哪有之后的一百万次。那段找寻的日子，他不能说那没有意义。“其实也很长了。”他又说。

炮火越烧越近了。Ben把他压在墙上，他的腿环住对方的腰，男人有力的臂膀支撑着他，进入得很深。他能看见燃烧的火光，但他不在乎。他们接吻，就像在从对方身上汲取生命。Ben的蓝眼睛映着火焰的亮光像是要融化的玻璃珠，他从中看见自己的倒影，就仿佛自己将与之融为一体，而他知道Ben也从他的眼睛中看到同样的东西。他想起自己活过的两百万次，前一个一百万次是漫无目的的，其实他只活了一百万次，就和Ben一样。

活了一百万次的猫和活了一百万次的人紧紧地结合在一起，在高潮那一刻他觉得，那一百万次重生只是为了这一刻。

入夜，几个小时不曾停歇的炮火覆盖了整座城市。他们死在了这座曾经叫墨西哥的城市里，谁也没有再活过来。  
end


End file.
